Packets, or frames, communicated from the base transceiver stations (BTSs) and the Radio Network Controllers (RNCs) in a wireless cellular data communication system, such as a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, contain a header with control and quality information and a payload containing data. These communications are commonly referred to as backhaul. In these systems, the loading may include data, control messages, or other information relating to mobile station or base transceiver station operation. When data is not present, the data payload portion of the packet or frame may comprise fill bits. The RNC ignores these fill bits.
Backhaul loading can limit the overall system capacity. In many situations, backhaul loading is not a problem. However, as data demands rise, and capacity reaches its limits in existing systems, backhaul loading can limit system capacity. Accordingly, what is needed is a method of reducing loading without negatively impacting on communications.